


Late Nights

by OneEyedDestroyer



Series: Beautiful, Languid, and Filthy-Gorgeous [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Queerplatonic Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer
Summary: Eliot and Margo return home after a dud of an evening and find a bit of entertainment in each other.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidheartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/gifts).



> These two wingnuts pointed out that I haven’t written any PiV sex for them, so I figured I would explore that a little bit. I hope it’s a fun little Interlude™️ for you guys. 
> 
> This is set sometime before the start of the show canon. 
> 
> Thanks to [ **Rae** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highestkingbambi) for her excellent beta skills. <3 
> 
> For liquidheartbeats for her support and for being so delightfully excited for content where Eliot and Margo fuck ;)

Reaching around the doorway, Eliot flicks the lightswitch, filling the room with a warm, artificial light. “Well that was a bust,” he says, sliding his waistcoat off his shoulders.

 

“Tell me about it,” Margo says, kicking her shoes off as she walks into the room. They spent their evening lounging at an Illusionist party, bored out of their minds. Apparently, Illusionists have a very different definition of ‘fun’; people really need to learn to think outside of the box.

 

Eliot pops the buttons on his fly and quickly slips out of his slacks, “We throw better parties anyway, not sure why we bothered.” Frustrated, he tosses the garment across the room instead of neatly tucking it away. Grabbing a pair of silk pajama pants, he hops into them before stepping over to Margo.

 

Margo turns to face away from him, silently asking for him to unzip her dress. “Sometimes it’s nice to not be burdened with hosting,” she says as he pulls the zipper down. “but if you want something done right, do it yourself.” She steps out of her dress, revealing her unappreciated lack of underwear for the evening and climbs into bed with a sigh.

 

Pulling back the comforter on the other side, Eliot slides beneath the sheets. He wraps himself around Margo’s small frame, intertwining their legs as he gets settled. She sighs at the warmth, and brings his hand to rest on her hip.

 

Burying his face at the crook of her neck, he nuzzles the sensitive spot above her shoulder. “You sure you don’t want anything else tonight?” he asks, tracing lazy spirals along her hip with his knuckles.

 

Margo shivers at the brush of his lips against her skin. By their standards, the party had been bland that night. A real buzzkill. The intense disappointment of an evening this dull leaves them both so many flavors of unsatisfied.

 

“Don’t tease,” she scolds.

 

“I’m not teasing,” his lips meet her neck in a wet kiss that is just urgent enough to illustrate his point. “I’m offering.” As the words leave his mouth, he spreads his fingers wide over her thigh before giving her a firm squeeze.

 

Her breath catches in her throat while his hand strokes along her thigh, “Offering what?”

 

“What do you want?” his hand continues to wander higher, slowly guiding her legs apart. Margo shifts her hips, creating just enough space between her thighs for Eliot to slip his hand between.

 

“What do I want?” She drags her nails down Eliot’s arm as his fingers brush against her vulva. “I _want_ a lavish palace and extravagant soirées we don’t have to host.” Eliot's fingers find her clit, and begin to stroke light circles as she rambles. She lets her eyes fall closed as she melts into his touch. “I _want_ a decent cocktail. I _want,”_ her statement is briefly interrupted by a soft moan as Eliot dips his fingers between her lips, testing her wetness. “A harem of gorgeous playthings,” she continues, gripping Eliot’s wrist as he continues to stroke her. “I want—“

 

“You never do answer the question,” he says, voice gravely and low as he slides two fingers into her wet cunt. Margo moans, laughing at the truth in his words.

 

“You never ask the right question,” she snarks, grabbing his stiffening cock over his silk pants.

 

Eliot rolls his hips, getting just enough friction on the head of his cock before grabbing Margo by the hip with his free hand. Continuing to slide his fingers in and out of her, he hoists her up onto his lap, allowing his fingers to slide deeper with the new angle. She moans, her head falling back and resting on his shoulder. “Oh?” he asks, adding a third finger. The added depth of this angle lets his fingers press hard against her g spot. Her breath gets heavier with each stroke and she arches her back, rubbing her ass against his hard cock. Curling his fingers inside her, Eliot brings his thumb to her clit for added stimulation. Margo’s legs begins to tremble and her breathing is becoming increasingly laced with ragged moans, not giving a single fuck who hears.

 

“And what,” Eliot continues, “is the right question?” he punctuates his question with a firm grab of her breast; he grabs her nipple between two fingers, twisting it around the jewelry just the way she likes. “I already know how you like to be fucked.” Margo captures his lips in a kiss, turning her body to face him. The movement displaces Eliot’s fingers from her cunt; instead of mourning the loss, she sets her sights on her ultimate goal. Reaching between them, Margo slides Eliot’s silk pants just far enough down his hips to get his cock out. She drops her hips, trapping his cock between her cunt and his abdomen. A slow rocking of her hips slides her wetness along his considerable length. Margo never fails to surprise him, no matter how many times they do this, the strokes never feel the same. They’re not entirely sure how this all started, but it’s certainly not an unwelcome addition to their friendship.

 

Eliot brings his newly free hand behind Margo’s neck, pulling her closer as he slips his tongue into her mouth with a moan. Margo’s hips roll forward, gliding her cunt up the full length of his cock. Moving her hips in time with the kiss, she rocks in small circles, teasing the head before reaching between them. Guiding him into her with her hand, Margo slides down onto his cock, foregoing the use of a condom for the evening. They should probably be more careful, but risk taking is practically their calling card. Eliot runs both hands along Margo’s smooth legs, her skin hot from arousal. Grabbing her at the waist, he brings his hips to meet hers, sliding his cock deeper into her. Another hard stroke disconnects their lips, and Margo moans as the head of Eliot’s cock connects with a sensitive spot deep inside her.

 

Breaking the kiss, Margo pulls herself upright and leans back so she can properly ride his cock. As she drags her hands up her legs, she brushes against the hand gripping her thigh. Eliot grabs her hand, interlocking their fingers. Grabbing his other hand, Margo picks up the pace, using Eliot’s arms for balance. Angling her hips just right, Margo slides up his cock and back down again at a dizzying pace. The movement of her ass connecting with his hips is starting to produce that slick slapping sound she’s so fond of. She slams her hips hard, taking him deep into her cunt. The contact elicits a gruff moan from Eliot, matching her own cries of pleasure. The repetition is hypnotic, they’re hitting it just right. It would be so easy to coast here until they’re done, but Margo isn’t in the mood for easy or boring tonight. Her movements become agonizingly slow, rocking softly to keep Eliot pressed against that sweet spot just a little longer.

 

They allow their hands to disconnect and Eliot grips her hips, giving him leverage to give her a hard, upward thrust. She moans, and brings her hands to his chest for balance. Eliot thrusts again, harder. With every stroke he increases his speed. He thrusts again, his pace doubling until he feels his legs start to weaken. Neither of them are sure how long he can sustain this. Bringing his fingers to her cunt, he begins to circle her clit as she works her hips to meet him stroke for stroke.

 

Looking down into Eliot’s eyes, Margo smirks. Sex for them is a work of high art. The perfect balance between collaboration and competition. For every touch that ignites a fierce desire to outdo the other, another reminds them of how much beauty they create together in this abysmal fucking world. She works her hips faster, each stroke increasing the pace. Eliot’s eyes spark with determination to meet her unspoken challenge. Hooking an arm around her waist, Eliot thrusts hard and fast into Margo until he knocks her off balance. Each thrust elicits a rough moan as she collapses onto him, trying to keep pace. The pleasure building behind her clit soon overtakes her determination to out-fuck him. Her body contorts in ecstasy, locking her joints just long enough to draw out the tension before the sweet release floods through her. Not far behind her, Eliot slams into her cunt once more before withdrawing just in time to spill all over his stomach.

 

They erupt into a fit of laughter, collapsing next to each other, satisfied and spent. Margo pulls the covers over them as Eliot kills the lights with a lazy tut.

 

Margo slides over onto Eliot and he wraps an arm around her, already dozing off. “Party my ass,” she snarks beneath her breath as if their sexy interlude never happened. “I vote next time we show them how it’s done.”


End file.
